Outer Space A Kaito Momota x Oc Fan fic
by cherbear7777
Summary: Kaito Momota and Suta Kido go on an adventure to make each other better people
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"As Kaito rounded the corner he was met with a crackling beneath his foot. He had just stepped on what ... looked to be painted glass... which looked a lot like a planet... one he was pretty sure anyways. He suddenly heard a hard sniffle as someone seemed to be picking up the pieces. His eyes suddenly set on a red-headed girl, glasses, small frame and figure, wouldn't call her especially attractive, just average and pleading brown eyes especially as she gazed her eyes upon him. The tears falling down her face were enough to make his blood boil. So he marched on over there picking up the pieces of this girls seemingly destroyed project. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Oh... no, I don't need help..." she said through her sorrow. He could hear it waver through her delicate voice. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I want to." he replied sternly as he picked up the glass. Slowly it was all in one pile until one ball remained unharmed. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"It was the world. Our world. Its painting job wasn't perfect by any stretch of the imagination but it was easy to tell what she was going to try and do. He smiled at it softly before holding it out, on one knee and deciding to make another bold claim, like he usually did, "I'm Kaito." He said, she looked up at him, those dreadful eyes piercing into his soul. She nodded and shakily wiped more tears from her face, /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Sutā Kidō... astrologist..." she responded. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""No way!" He said with a big smile, "I'm an astronaut!" his tone dropped the happiness and went back to serious, which he could see in her face, scared her, "and I'm gonna help ya build this back." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Oh no please-" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Space buddies gotta stick together ya know?" He said with a smile coming back, "I'll be in your orbit." He said as he pulled both her hand over the world, urging her to take it before her other hand took it from him with all delicacy. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""If... if you'd like Kaito-sama... but... I'm fine just doing it alone."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Nah. Together." He said as he stood up and held his hand out to have her take it. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Her hand was unreasonably soft in his own, so much that he was worried about hurting her hand with his own as he pulled her up as she kept the world safe. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Let's rebuild this universe together." He said with determination in his voice as she blushed softly at him as she stared, her eyes softened from their sorrow into some form of excitement. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""You ... knew it was the universe?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Yeah. Could tell." He said as he stared at the world in her hands, "at least we don't gonna redo our world." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I... uh..." she trailed off and held the world out to him, "you hold onto this until we meet again... hopefully I'll have the other glass pieces fired up!" She said as he took it and stared at it with some type of fascination. He looked up to say something to her but he saw her running from the scene. Her light brown and red trench coat flapping behind her. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"And then he realized... she left all the mess... to him. Whatever. She was a scared girl. She must have just gotten overwhelmed by his big ego and explosive personality. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"'She was a little too formal...' He thought as he kept the world around him for the remainder of the day. At home, he luckily had a stand that was around a good enough size to keep it in a perfect place on his desk. He softly smiles at it thinking of that girl's soft sorrowful eyes. He had to find Sutā again. He had to make things better for this poor girl who looks destroyed. His thoughts continued as he cleaned up the glass, he watched Kokichi laugh at him as he cleaned up, even saying something he didn't pay attention to. The more you pay attention to that guy the worst it gets. It suddenly hit him, with glass in his hands, that he didn't have any way to contact her other than just finding her! God damn it! /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"For a couple of weeks, he didn't see her and he was definitely looking. Shuichi and Kaede said they didn't even know of her. He sighed hard with a half glare. Kaede gave him a soft smile, "I'm sure we can find her if we really try!" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I've been looking for her for like a week and a half now!" Kaito said with a sigh as he scratched the back of his neck. Kaede Softly touched his arm, making a feeling bubble up in his stomach again. Fuck. If he was being honest he was jealous of how Shuichi and Kaede got together so fast. He started to have a thing for Kaede. She was smart and fun- no now wasn't the time for that. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Where did you last see her? Did she say what class she was in? How old she was?" Shuichi said as he adjusted his hat, Kaede held his hand as if to tell him to stop touching his hat. He gave her a mild smile of understanding. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I told you, man, I only got her name... ahhhh girls are so hard to find." Kaito gave a hard shrug and left them as Shuichi looked at Kaede once more before deciding he was coming to help. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Mamota-san. How can I help?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Oh heck yeah!" He said enthused, "her name is Sutā Kidō and she's an astrologist~ I'll let you handle the details of this investigation sidekick. I'm gonna go get some lunch." He said as he left before Shuichi could even put in another word. Though he could feel Shuichi staring at him like he just burdened him. Maki ignored him as he tried to wave at her while passing. Well. That's fine. He's just gonna embarrass her instead, "Hiiiii Maki roll!" He said as he left. Her aura got a little brighter but her expression refused to change. That was pretty cool. He's getting pretty good at that. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"He stood there in line for lunch. He just kept thinking about that little globe she made... she just wanted to make a little universe, an extensive universe and it hyped him up so much. He could paint and make a whole universe and show exactly how far he'll get into it-/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""What do you want?" The lunch lady asked and snapped him from his thoughts. Oh. Right. He's been standing here for maybe a minute entirely... spaced out if you will. He ordered and almost immediately sat down. Maybe if he stayed here long enough she'd just stumble across him and be all like 'omg Kaito-sama I was looking all over for you! I'm so glad I found you! Tell me all about how cool of a spaceman you are!' And of course, he'd answer with, 'the coolest spaceman you've ever seen' and she'd faint because he's too awesome. Oh, wait. Her fainting is bad. Especially with those glass balls. So... maybe he'll tone it down a notch or two. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Shuichi came back to him a little later while he was playing with the globe, he smiled at Kaito softly and slid him a piece of paper. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Oh shit!" He said with a giant smile appearing on his face./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Her student ID was on the ground. I managed to go return it to her and was able to get a ton of information from her as a thank you." He moved his hat slightly as he looked to the side, "I said you were looking for her." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Why would you do that man?" He said with his expression getting a bit darker and biting his lip. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""So I could get you this." He said pointing to her phone number on the paper, Kaito blushed slightly and awkward. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I thought ya just found it the detective way! Anyways! Good job sidekick!" He said as he pats Shuichi's back with all the information in the other hand. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"It read /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Sutā Kidō/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Japanese/Korean /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Lives at 1234 starry lane /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Class 13-B/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Age 16 /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"5'2/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Birthday: Aug 24/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Likes: Astrology, painting, glow in the dark items, textures./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Dislikes: Rudeness, binge eating, crying, sadness, being alone/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Let me thank you, man." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Oh don't worry-"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Ice cream it is!" He said grabbing Shuichi's hand, going back to class. It was uneventful. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"But after Kaede, Shuichi, Maki and he went out for ice cream... Kaito was paying. He gave up the money half-heartedly and walked outside of the shop sitting down on the benches. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I heard you're looking for someone," Maki stated bluntly. Kaito Blushes a bit and scratches the back of his neck, "nothing gets past you, Makiroll." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Don't call me that. Why?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Ah! Momota-san! Do you have a crush?" Kaede said enthused, "Wait- now you have all that personal information about her! I sure hope you don't!" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""No! No no no!" Kaito said defensively, "I don't have a crush on Sutā!" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Calling her by her first name already?" Shuichi chimed in trying to tease. Kaito held up his fist and Shuichi laughed awkwardly as he tried to melt into the chair. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Maki rolled her eyes, "why didn't you ask for my help?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Cause you're so busy Maki! You need to chill out sometimes." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I don't chill." She said coldly... as she licked ice cream. Almost...like a liar. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Sure," Kaito responded with a smile towards her, she stared at him coldly... but her eyes were getting softer towards him the more she stared at him. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Well, then why?" Kaede asked once more. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""She was cryin'. Someone broke her whole universe..." he paused as he licked his mint chip ice cream, "she made a whole little diagram of the universe and I guess it broke. I said we'd work on it together. She kept saying no and eventually relented..." he swallowed hard, trying to think about her, "I just wanna help people, man... and space is so large... and I need a new project to work on anyways." He said just trying to find more and more excuses to say why he and Sutā were going to hang out. The 3 others just nodded alone. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I don't know the whole situation. I'm not a detective but she seems like a scared girl with a broken project she really wanted to show. I just wanna make a difference to people now before I go to space so I can mean something." He said before looking back at his friends. Kaede smiles softly at him and stroked Shuichi's cheek. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;" "That's so cute." She said happily. Kaito felt like he was sick and looked away. Maki awkwardly pat his shoulder before he just kinda got up. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I gotta go," Kaito said before starting to walk off rather quickly, this was really hard to him. He knew... that they were new as a couple and... that this stuff would be happening a lot more because they're new. But it didn't stop it from hurting. He liked them to be happy! Hell, he was glad his boy Shuichi was getting the girl he wanted! That's great! But... it didn't make it hurt any less. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"It wasn't long before he came home and stared at a globe on his desk. He was gonna see the world this size one day. He knew it. He knew he could do it! Yes! It filled him full of determination and he whipped out his phone deciding instead of texting the girl he'd be classy and call her. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Hello!" He practically screamed as he heard her pick up. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Ah! K-Kaito-Sama! Hello. This is Sutā." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I know. I can tell just by the way you answered!" Wait that sounded creepy but if he points it out it'll get worse. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I suppose my voice is a little easy to tell." She said softly. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Are they done?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Pardon?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""The balls!" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""The balls- OH THE BALLS!" She responded as she remembered, he laughed softly as her softer voice getting substantially louder, "yes I have them... but uh-"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I'll be right over." He said assuredly/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Huh?!" She sounded shocked. He swore he could hear her fumble the phone. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I don't have your address where do you live?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Oh goodness, K-Kaito-Sama I don't even know your first name..." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Kaito is my first name." He said with a laugh, "I guess I never gave you my last name! Too excited!" He said with a lot of volume. She audibly gasped before he respond, "Momota". /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Momota-sama-"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Sutā, just call me Kaito~ c'mon we're gonna be the best of friends." He said cutting her off. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""You're so... brass calling me Sutā... we've talked once..." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Anyways! Where are ya?" He said before she softly responded with her address, he nodded and gave an excited response before starting to walk over. She was no more than a 15-minute walk away. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"His thoughts started to catch up with him. He was being far too impulsive. Far more than he was used to being. His body wrenched for a second, 'you met this girl and you're going over to her place. Why do you always decide to help the weak?' He thought, 'this is dangerous. It's just because your friends are running off and dating.' 'No' he responded to himself, 'I just want to help a girl out. She's obviously got some kinda problem. It's best to try and help.' He fought with himself before seeing Sutā out in the front lawn awaiting his arrival. Her place was nice from the front and she looked cute outside of school like this. Her trench coat was off and you could see her universe skirt in full bloom. Her shirt had that ruffle neck thing attached to it and her hair was cute with the bows in it. It was a nice change. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Sorry, but my parents aren't home. You didn't pick up your phone, I messaged you to say it was a bad idea-"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""That's fine with me. As long as you're okay with it." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I just... don't want people to think..." she drifted off. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I promise I'm not that kind of guy!" He said defensively. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I-I trust you!" She said raising her hands in a protective stance. He gave her a cool smile and she slowly lowered her arms, awkwardly walking to the door and opening it for him. He slid inside and took off his shoes as she closed the door. She smiled softly at him and he smiled back at her. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"She had a bunch of paints and reference images on the table. The correct balls were laid out in front of the images and paints you'd need. Everything they could have ever needed was out there on the table. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Wow. You set this all up in 15 minutes?" He asked as he stared at them. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""No. I was going to do this tonight myself. You just called at the right time..." she said with a bit of a smile. He shot her a smile with an arm out towards a couple of bigger planets. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Then let's get started!" He said as he pulled out his phone and after getting hooked up to her wifi, putting on a chill playlist to kind of go with their mood. They were happily painting the planets but it was in silence. Kaito doesn't like silence. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Why astrology?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Pardon?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Why astrology?" He repeated as he continued to paint the giant ball into a planet. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I just... uh..." she trailed off as she continued to paint, he looked over and she put her paintbrush down after wiping it off, "you want to hear my origin story?" She said jokingly and he gave back a big smile. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Hell yes, I do."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Then you can tell me yours after?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I wanna know more about you. I already know about me." He said with a bigger smile as he continued to paint. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Okay... uh... back when my dad had a lot more time on his hands, he, my mom and I would look at the stars and I told him... I wanna be a star... he said I can be one... and after a few nights in a row of doing it I just fell in love with space." She said as she held up her ball, which its surface had died with the first layer of acrylic paint./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"He gave a smile and nodded. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I ... space is always there for you when everyone else is gone... the sky is still there." She said as if he asked her to keep going, but she stopped there. He smiled at her once more as he held up his globe of another planet./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I agree with you." He said sweetly, it made her blush softly and she smiled at his planet, "I always thought of it like that... I like it. I like how you think Sutā." He said with a bigger smile, she gave a thumbs up. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""The planet is looking good." She said sweetly and encouraging. He nodded. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Momota Kaito! The luminary of the stars! And a good painter! That's what I always say!" His grin was seeming infectious and she started giggling. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"He moved closer to her with his paints, reference images and his planet. She blushed slightly and gave a smile. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""How do you even paint this stuff so well?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I don't paint it well... but you're giving it too thin of a paint job... I have a lot of paint so don't be shy about it." She said as she poured more paint into his pallet, showing him how to gather more paint as she shows him how she paints her glass orbs. He smiles and nods as he tries to pay attention but he's not paying any attention. He gets distracted by the image on the table. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""This..." he trailed off, she looked at him with a questioning look, "this is the farthest planet in the galaxy, isn't it?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Yeah." She said with a soft smile, "I-" she was cut off/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I'm going to go there." He said determinedly. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""You're... going to the end of our known universe?" She said as she looked at the planet, "I discovered this planet you know..." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Did you name or after yourself?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""No..." she trailed off, "I wanted to name it something nicer than that." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Well, I'm gonna go here." He said with a smile towards her, she gave a soft smile back towards him and he went back to painting. "What did you name it?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Oh, I haven't yet." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""No? You're supposed to." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I know. It's just hard to think of names... but I'll tell you what?" She flashed a smile, "if you can reach it then you can name it with me." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Thanks! I totally will so I'll keep you to that!" He said as he pounded both his fists together in determination. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""It's forever away... I... your body would be dead..." she said as she thought about it, "but... I support you." She said with a smile. Kaito could feel his face slowly heat, just a little bit. He's never heard someone just... unconditionally support him on an idea that would inevitably end in death because science hasn't caught up to his brain yet. He leaned forward and stared at her again. She blushed at him and blinked a couple of times. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""What is it?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Why were you crying that day? You're so cute, Sutā." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Ah!" She blushed hard and pressed her glasses up slightly, "I get bullied easily. So... things happened and they intentionally smashed it..." she said with a saddened tone. He got all sorts of mad and huffy. He stood from the table. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Who did it?" His voice vibrated with anger she put her hands defensively, sinking further into her chair. He stared at her for a second before sitting back down. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""It's really nothing." She muttered. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""If they do it again... you text me." He said sternly. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I will." She said with a soft smile. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"He looked at the planet and kept painting before turning it towards her, she started giggling softly. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""What?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""A smilie face? Really?" She said with another giggle. He looked back and saw his purple brushstrokes did, in fact, form a smile on the side of the planet. He looked at her and gave a giant smile./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""It's just like me right now." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""It is... I'm sorry I left you with the mess... I appreciate you helping me." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I'm glad to help you Sutā. That's what friends do." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""That... I uh..." she trailed off before she spoke loudly out of fear, "w-would you be my friend?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Kaito burst out in laughter and she stared nervously, biting her bottom lip. He slowly stopped laughing but kept a smile on his face. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Sutā, did you just ask to be my friend?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Ye-Yes..." she trailed off. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I'll be your friend." He said with a soft nudge into her arm. She suddenly perked up and started laughing herself. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I can't believe I just asked that after you called me your friend! Hahaha!" She laughed a little bit longer and stared at him. He stared back at her and shook his head. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"The door suddenly slid open. Kaito sat up straighter and saw a woman with dark brown hair, yellowish eyes and she also... has a small frame. She looked a little shocked as a man followed her in. He looked more similar to Sutā with the hair texture and his eyes- oh. These were her parents. They both looked a little shocked at it, shit, he may have made her break a rule. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Ah... hello..." her father started, looking over the boy. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""A little close aren't we?" Her mother continued, putting a hand on her hip and shifting her stance to look a little more intensively at Kaito. Shiiiiit. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I was just-" Sutā said starting to try and excuse him. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""She was teaching me how to paint her planet." Kaito interrupted. He guessed they were laughing so loud they didn't notice them come in. He stared at her mother seeing as she was the more aggressive of the two in demeanour. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""You go to hopes peak?" Her father asked with a certain softness that he could easily recognize. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Yes, sir! I'm an astronaut!" He said with his bubbling enthusiasm, her mothers face softened and gave a nod, "I'm Momota Kaito! Sutā's best friend." He stated boldly. Sutā blushed softly. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I'm not surprised she likes someone who's as passionate about space as she is." Her mother said with the same softness as her husband, patting Sutā's back, "I'm assuming you're passionate considering how bold you are." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I love space more than anything," Kaito said with a smile towards Sutā, she smiled back towards him softly. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Kaito-sama is a good friend." Sutā tried to confirm, "if he gets to my planet we'll name it together." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""If you can do that then you may as well marry him." Her father said and Sutā blushed a little more awkwardly. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Dad..." she said quietly. Kaito just laughed and nodded./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Sounds like a plan to me." May as well make a good impression on the parents right? /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Can we please go back to painting?" She asks her parents. They nod and leave the room but don't close the door. Probably want to hear and know what they're doing, which is fair enough. He'd probably do the same as a parent. He looked back at his new best friend and she was happily painting again. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""You like this music?" He asked as he continued painting his future planet. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I do... it's very nice...do you listen to chill music much?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Yeah. But my favourite is classic rock." He replied, looking over at her once more, "you always dress so old fashioned?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Uh... yes..." she said as she looked at her attire and he smiled. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""It's pretty cool. You got any more outfits?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Yeah. I have a lot of them... I'll... wear something new tomorrow." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""We should meet for lunch tomorrow." He said boldly. She perked up a little bit and blushed softly with a smile. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Only if you want to..."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I do. I want to be your friend you know! You need more confidence!" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""You need a little less." She said with a half-laugh, he smiled a bit before laughing himself./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Yeah. I probably do." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"The rest of the night had gone smoothly. Sutā seemed really happy when she was in her own home. It was easier to get her to open up and get conversations going. She didn't even seem afraid to answer any questions. They couldn't stop talking together until it was dinner. He started running home realizing the time and hoping he wasn't late. He wasn't. Thank god. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Almost late." His grandfather joked. Kaito smiled and kissed his head, before heading over to the table for dinner. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""You guys have to meet her," Kaito said smiling as he messaged her back and forth through the class as he's been doing for the past couple of weeks. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I have met her. She seems nice." Shuichi said with Kokichi hanging off his arm. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I'm not gonna meet another lame-ass star kid." He stated./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""You take that back!" Kaito said gritting his teeth/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Jeeez you can't take a little lie," Kokichi said with a smirk as Kaito rolled his eyes. Oh, another message. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"[Yes! /spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"I have to go see the new section of the museum about space!] she texted so cutely. Everything about her was just absolutely adorable. Why she had no more than 2 friends was beyond him. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""She's not gonna meet you." He said as he texted Sutā back, Kaede smiled and leaned towards him. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Whatcha typing?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Nothin' much," Kaito responded. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"[Hell yes! Let's GO! Next weekend? Or maybe this weekend if you're free?] /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""You type with so many question marks!" Kaede said with a bit of surprise and Kaito pulled his phone closer to him. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Oi!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""You've been texting her all class! I had to see at least one." She teased. He frowned and put his phone away. She's probably gonna start paying attention to class again some time... he should probably do the same but he didn't want to... he just wanted to talk to her more... he's not usually like this but maybe it's just because they're in class! Yeah! That's it! He felt a buzz in his pocket. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"No Kaito don't answer it... don't... don't... you can do this... god why is he so bored- FUCK IT! He pulled his phone out and saw ... oh it's Kokichi... [Got u binch /spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"] Kaito grit his teeth and put his phone away once more. He's sure Sutā has no problem paying attention instead of messaging back. She was a good girl when it came to class at least until now. The idea that he changed her hit him hard and it made him smile to himself as he doodled on his notebook instead of paying attention to what was happening in the room at all. Even though you don't need notebooks his grandmother still made him get one and this is exactly all he used it for. Little stick figure Kaito drawings. There was a little drawing of him landing on Sutā's planet with her, Shuichi, Kaede and maki all holding hands and the planet was called Kaito Momota's planet of awesome. He's. If very creative but he's plenty happy with it./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

He asked his friends to join him as he looked all over the lunchroom for Sutā. His face was alight with excitement for them to meet her! He looked in the middle. The side. The kitchen. His friends started dwindling with every part he checked off the cafeteria. He texted her but there was no response until all his friends... were gone. Maybe he should leave with them? No! He said he'd do this! A feeling of grief-struck him suddenly and he looked around to slowly realized he was all alone. He looked around trying to find any remaining friends of his but he couldn't see any of them. A feeling started overwhelming him more and more... he could make friends with a random person. Just start talking to them.

His breathing started to pick up.

Why was this happening now?

He could hear his heart in his ears.

Why to him?

He could taste his teeth.

"Kaito-Sama?" Someone asked softly. He quickly whipped around to talk to the first person he saw- oh. It's Sutā. She suddenly looked very concerned as she saw him and pulled him out of the lunchroom quickly with her.

"Hey, Sutā." He said less ecstatic then he wanted.

"Breathe with me." She said quickly as she counted and they breathed together. In through the nose and out through the mouth. He gave her a soft smile afterwards.

"I'm fine... I'm fine." He said partway through. She hesitantly touched his hand out of the concern and he just nodded at her. She slowly smiled and nodded back

"Okay."

"Where were you?" He asked narrowing an eyebrow.

"I was held up in class. Some man came into our class on a motorcycle and took Alice! We all went on a rather large adventure to get her back! But nothing 3 an hour time slot couldn't solve." She said with a soft laugh. He stared back at her and could see her face light up. It may have just been one hang out but she was quite quick to open up to people.

"Let's go out for lunch." He said cheerfully.

"Okay." She smiled, "Where?"

Acting only on instinct he grabbed her hand and started running. She squealed, trying to keep up as they ran out to the front of the school.

"Right or left?"

"R-right?" She questioned and he dragged her right still running.

They came to a set of lights, "right, left or forward?"

"Forward?" She said. He kept running with her. She stopped the squealing and started giggling instead. He smiled brightly and held his best friend closer as they kept running together.

His directions were right, forward, left, right, right, left. B. A. Start. He pushed through the door of an unknown food area. He could still hear her gentle giggles as the sudden adrenaline was washing away from them. The soft music of a food joint played above them, it seemed to be a ramen shop. It was cutesy. The girl who came to serve them was a cute little redhead too! She has sweet big glasses, yellow lovely eyes, she was kind of fit and had a bigger structure than he was used to a woman having, more of a square jaw. But that was fine. She was super cute. Sutā started blushing herself, was she that kind of girl? Not that there was a problem with that! He just wanted to know.

"Hey Sutā~," the lady said to her, her face got a little brighter and she waved with her fingers, it was adorable.

"H-hi. Good to uh see you." She said sweetly.

"Hi I'm Momota Kaito~," He said charmingly as he held his hand out. Wait if Sutā likes her maybe he should back off!

"Hi Momota-chan~" her voice was almost overly sweet, "call me Lacy."

"Hi Lacy~," He said with a hum in his voice without thinking. His event earlier this lunch was still bothering him but nothing a new cute girl couldn't fix, right? Wait- stop! You don't even know if Sutā likes her or not!

They both got their drinks and ordered their food as Lacy went away Kaito gave Sutā a smirk.

"You like ladies?" He said bluntly but quietly.

"I- what-" She said sputtering before smiling softly, "I... might..." she said with her gritted teeth, her face getting redder. He chuckled.

"You like her?" He said with a wink, she slowly nodded with her blush growing more, "no wonder you haven't fallen for me yet. You don't submit to charms like mine." He said with a brighter smile.

"No... I... I do..." she said softly as her face got brighter, he slowly started blushing, just from embarrassment. So she just genuinely didn't like him like that? Guess it was possible.

"Do you... uh... fall for charms like mine only?" She said trying to phrase it right. He laughed and shook his head no, before getting a bit closer to her and pushing up her glasses, causing her to blush brighter.

"I just fall for charms like yours especially." He said in a very hot, low and intriguing voice. He could feel Sutā's face gain heat from here, he slowly sat back down into his seat and laughed a little.

"Oh my god, did that actually work?!" He said overjoyed. He could do it! He could seduce a woman! Look at him go!

"Y-yes." She said hardly hesitating.

"S-sorry What was the question?" She suddenly said picking herself back up in a sense. She would have just... said yes to anything he asked just then? That's not good. But he decided to joke about the situation.

"If you wanted to kiss~"

"OH! I-I-"

"The moon!" He said as he pointed to the sky... then realized it was just a ceiling and he had just made the joke at the worst time. She laughed a little and smiled at him in the sweetest way possible, making him smile brighter.

"Yes...I'd love to. If only I could breathe there." She hummed softly.

"Let's see if we can buy you a piece of moon rock."

"No no no, that's okay... thank you though." She said with a soft voice. His smile got a little bigger before he suddenly realized Lacy was there to give them their food and they're goofing around was blocking her way. He quickly apologized and pulled himself back to his seat. She gave a sweet laugh and nodded, putting their ramen down and walking off.

"I was gonna let you meet my friends today you know." He said with a certain sweetness he only let his close friends hear. Which was apparently after 2 hangouts.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just wouldn't be able to eat knowing Alice was kidnapped."

"Tell me about that! What happened?" He said with a bigger smile.

"Oh okay... well.." she started.

Alice was kidnapped by a man with black and white hair, he looked kind of like Dante from devil may cry and Cruella De Ville had a kid. He arrived on a Motorcycle and was determined to take the classmate named Alice. Well, he didn't have much trouble. He just picked her up and drove off. Her and Ruvel, a thief apparently, ran together before the class could figure out what just happened. The rest of the class was quick to catch up. This DJ kid apparently had some kind of next-level transportation and they went after him on it. Sounded like something only Miu could have come up with but he'd rather not think about that.

Well, they caught up to him in an ally way, threatened him till he decided Alice just wasn't worth it and gave her back. Alice quickly fell into the DJ's arms and he held her tight.

"That's... wild, Sutā. I'm glad you could help track her."

"It's easy with knowing the license plate!" She said cheerfully.

"I hope our class gets into something like that!" He said excitedly. Sutā shook her head and laughed softly.

"You really don't. It scared the heck out of me." She said, sipping on her ramen a bit before eating it like normal. He chuckled and started eating himself.

"Well if you get kidnapped by some super high school level villain I'll come to save you." He said with a laugh. Oh. This was saltier than he was used to. But it was still pretty good. Shrimp ramen was always his thing. But her chicken ramen looked good too. He heard her slurp as she sipped and he chuckled as she blushed a tiny bit. She chuckled back at him and gestured to his chin. Oh. It was caught on his facial hair again! God damn it. He grunted as he pulled it off. He watched as Lacy started to put on some incense with a wink towards him.

Does she think they're on a date? Guess so. Oh well. What does he care? Maybe they'll get better service cause of it. It's all fine with him. With her? Maybe not. Ugh. He needed a girlfriend. He needed that pianist... Nah... Nah... don't... don't be like that Kaito. She's so happy with Shuichi and you're so happy for Shuichi. Suta lightly touched his hand with a soft smile and he smiled back. Guess he was expressing it visually after all.

"Just breathe."

"Oh. No... not that... I mean... I just... I got scared I didn't have anyone."

"You always have me..." she trailed off. He smiles softly and nodded, holding her hand. Her eyes lowered before looking back up at him, eyes full of hope and he couldn't help a little bit of blushing on his part. Where did they come from? Was that a move?

"Did it work?!" She said cheerfully. He blushed a little more before nodding.

"Kiss me Sutā!" He said almost desperately as he reached out towards her She burst out laughing and swatted his hands away.

Lacy brought the check by the end, the only problem is that it was... just one check. Sutā grabbed for her wallet and Kaito slammed money on the table.

"Uh... K-Kaito, it's okay, I got this... you can-"

"No! It was my invitation! I'm gonna be a man about it!" He said as he pounded both fists together. Sutā laughed awkwardly and pressed her glasses up slightly removing her hand from her jacket. He grinned his usual grin and after paying, they left, him holding out his arm to her so that they could stay together once more. Sutā happily took it... unfortunately.

"Do you know the way back?"

"Uh..." Kaito trailed off. All the roads looked the same. Every place... looked the same... "what's the word for... uh..."

"Lost?"

"Yeah. I'm lost." He said with a sheepish smile.

"We're lost..." she corrected.

"We're lost..." he said as he turned the corner, "... right?" He said. She looked at the area before nodding determinedly. Okay sweet. She remembered this way too... or was it that way? Or maybe they went straight? He was about to ask when Sutā's grip tightened on his arm. She never did that.

He looked around. What was going on? Looking at her face he could see it was scrunched up in fear, but he didn't see anything out besides people just normally walking around.

"You okay?" He said with a certain softness to it. She jumped a bit before looking up at him and nodding. They continued walking, without him asking her for more direction until he stopped feeling her hold his arm.

"Sutā?" He said as he turned around.

She looked at him quickly before holding herself, hands on her shoulders and looking more scared than before. She was shaking. He decided he didn't have much of a choice... he picked up his phone. She shook her head and looked at him pleadingly.

He was a little helpless to her look of utter sadness and an absolute begging for him to not get help from someone else. He truly was her superhero at this moment. So he gave into his unmanliness thing ever... admitting he needed help with directions.

He pulled up his phone and started hyping in hopes peak academy.

Within that time someone called out to his best buddy right there beside him.  
"Sutā." The man said, starting to walk over.

"No," Kaito responded, turning around with her.

"Uh- what-"

"No," Kaito said again.

"I'm trying to talk Sutā," the man states.

"I don't care. I said no."

"You don't speak for her."

"Man, she's crying, obviously not in the mood to talk to you," Kaito stated angrily in response to her... kind of attacker... I guess.

"Why wouldn't you just let the girl talk for herself. You're a big girl, Sutā, you can do it, use your big girl words."

"If you don't stop talking right now, I'm gonna punch you," Kaito warned with anger in his face; the man already gave up his pride for this damn app so they could get to school quickly, not gonna back down from this asshole now.

"Sutā?" Kaito asked, trying to show that she was perfectly fine to talk like he wasn't controlling her but...

Sutā couldn't stop crying. Nothing Kaito could say was getting through to her. Her body was shaking and she couldn't stop crying... whatever they said... whatever they did... it destroyed her. She couldn't speak. She wouldn't speak. Sutā rejected any attempts.

So Kaito didn't know quite what to do, but he could feel his blood boiling the more and more tears that ran down her face. He pocketed his phone quickly, staring down at Sutā, he gave her his jacket, putting it around her and leaning down towards her.

"I'll be right back." He said with a soft smile.

"K-...Kaito?" She went to ask a question but he softly shushed her with a slightly bigger smile.

"I'm gonna be your confidence." He said happily before turning the anger right back on, "hey! fuck you!" Kaito yelled with venom, "you're the reason she's crying you know!"

"What." The guy looked confused.

"She was perfectly fine and happy. She was having a good time. Then you showed up, just even got around her and she started crying! Fuck you!" Kaito continued to yell. He didn't care if everyone heard absolutely everything. He was going to protect his friend. He was going to be her sword and her shield. He was going to fix everything.

Anything she needed.

"I am Kaito Momota, a luminary of the stars and I'm gonna kick your fucking ass!" He yelled as he punched this random man across the face.

Had this man even really don't anything to deserve this? Just for patronizing her a little? No. But obviously, something is wrong here.

The hit landed with a loud noise, the guy's face was turned almost entirely to the opposite side. A solemn look on his face and a red mark where he was punched.

"Why?" The guy asked.

"I already explained this to you," Kaito said slyly with a cocky smirk on his face.

"What the fuck man?! What did I do to you?! I was just making comments!" The guy snapped his head back into place, "she hasn't even said anything! She's just fucking crying!" He looked at Kaito with almost the same pleading look that Sutā had.

Oh.

Kaito couldn't back down. He shook his head and just turned around to face Sutā, smiling softly at her.

"I told you, things will be fine." He said happily before he felt an intense blunt pain along the back of his head. He was happy she couldn't see him as she covered her face with his jacket. That's would have been embarrassing.

He flared right back up and clenched his fists.

"Sutā. Could you do me a favour?" The man said before he pulled out his blade, which gleamed in the sunlight.

Kaito shook his head and quickly pat down his pockets. Ah fuck.

"Pick a better fighter next time." The guy said.

Kaito closed his eyes hard for a moment.

"I-i-" he could hear her voice quiver. Kaito looked back at her quickly and saw his jacket shaking.

He turned his head back around to see this guy charging at him with the knife.

He heard his heartbeat inside his ears. He slid away as best he could, tripping over his own feet on his way before he felt a rather sharp pain dig into his left arm. Tears were immediate to his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows with a loud grunt. Kaitos right hand instinctively whipped at the guy, a loud smack once again ringing out of the area as it landed right in the smack dab middle of this guys chest.

Kaito then immediately stared at his stab wound, feeling the pain as the knife was forcibly ripped out of his arm. He finally let out a pained scream that rung through the area, only to be met with the horrified scream of his best friend, looking devastated.

He couldn't take another chance, immediately grabbing her arm and running off as fast as he could. He would have stayed and fought to the death if he didn't have her as his main priority.

He held her close as soon as he found a safe area to duck behind, having no idea where the fuck they were now, 'good job Kaito' he though. Only just now did it occur to him that his hands were clammy and sweaty, yet he was still holding a cute redhead to his chest with a worried yet determined expression on his face.

She struggled against him. He held her tighter.

She almost made a noise and he quickly hushed her hard.

She finally just collapsed into him a bit,


	3. Chapter 3

Maki shrugged, "let's go to class."

"Yeah yeah..." he said with a sigh and looked back. Putting on his jacket along the way- well about as on as he usually put on his jacket.

It had been a day or so. Spending time with her the other day was pretty fun, honestly, he hadn't done something so extreme like that in a little while. Getting stabbed wasn't the biggest highlight though.

[Hey Kaito-Sama!] she messaged. He glanced at his phone, immediately messaging back as fast as his thumbs would allow.

[Sutā! Kidō! Co-pilot of the stars!]

Kaede softly laughed at him, Kaito looked up at her, she waved a little with Tenko and Himiko behind her.

"Who are you messaging?"

"Sutā." He stated happily.

"Well it must have been a really good message~" she hummed softly, "you smiled brighter than I've seen you smile at your phone."

"He's been struck with a love potion." Himiko lazily said with a soft mutter.

"Ah! A cute girl?! What is a degenerate male like you doing around one of those?!" Tenko yelled, ready to physically attack this man.

Kaito held up his hands in defence before getting a vibration from his phone. Was he really lighting up about getting a message from her? Guess so. That is how friendship works. He went back to his phone.

[Would you be able to walk me to class? I'm a little nervous today...]

[Heck! Yes! I'll be at the front doors!] he sent before running off to the front door. Ignoring Tenko, Kaede and Himiko.

She stepped through the door and he immediately held out his uninjured arm.

"Ready for class~?" He winked with a soft charm to him. She smiled a bit, taking his arm, wrapping both arms around his one, staying close to him. He smiled a little brighter, pulling his arm closer to himself.

"Thank you...I'm just worried for those repercussions..." she trailed off. He nodded, looking around for any assholes that looked like the guy from the other day.

"They shouldn't bother you today." He said, looking around not finding anyone who was like that, at least not yet. If he saw him, he would deck him no questions asked.

She nodded softly into his arm, "I... dressed a little bolder... for our confidence training..."

"Oh hell yeah! Show me!" He said excitedly as he looked over at her trench coat. She chuckled softly and shook her head a little.

"Later..." she lightly tapped his arm, they had more than enough time to get to class... so he just walked around the school with her on his arm, people from her class and she's staring at them a little weirdly as they walked around. Kaito couldn't help but smirk.

"Ya like people starin'?" He looked into her eyes.

"People are staring?" She asked, blushing suddenly, from the second they made eye contact. She quickly turned her head away from him. How could she not notice? Literally, everyone was!

"Confidence is already going up, huh~?" He smirked. Maki gave an awkward wave as she walked past. Confused as to who what or why.

Sutā blushed awkwardly before slowly nodding at him, putting her head on his arm a little more, trying to put this away, trying to hide from whatever she was thinking.

He noticed people staring at them and just smirked a little more. He had a very pretty girl on his arm and it made him feel good. Escorting her around. They didn't look like the guy who stabbed him but he wouldn't risk it.

Maki quickly joined on his other side.

"What are you doing?" she narrowed an eyebrow. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her, she blushed out of frustration.

"Nothin' just taking her to class."

"Get your injured arm off me." She stated bluntly.

"Why?" He laughed with a smile, "you need to get used to physical affection, Makiroll~" he smiled.

"No- I just fixed your arm."

"You... helped him?" Sutā asked.

"I'm not talking to you right now." She stated before looking back at Kaito, "I don't want you injured again."

"Hey, be nice."

"I'm not being mean. I'm saying I'm talking to you right now."

"She's allowed to ask. Yes, Sutā, she did. Was that so hard? You need to let your guard down some, Makiroll."

"... I'll consider it." Maki states before thinking over some options, quickly rushing off and shaking her head. He shrugged it off, annoyed with her always being so quick to shove people off. He didn't know why Maki was like this. Why was she so cold? Especially to his new friend over here! She'll get over it, she did with Shuichi, she will with Sutā.

Kaito stares for a couple of seconds before turning his attention back to the girl, "sorry 'bout her she just kinda does that sometimes. You two could learn somethin' from each other though." He said happily. She nodded a bit, just holding him tighter, a little bit of a crestfallen look in her eyes.

"Can I go to class now?"

"... yeah." He hesitated before starting to head over to her class. He saw all the students she had in her class. A nice looking class. Oh. No. There was the guy who wanted to stab him the other day.

"Ruvel?" A freckled girl softly called out to him, you guess you could call her... pudgy? She was cute. Short. Like 5'0... green eyes, honey blonde. She grabbed his arm softly and tugged him away nicely.

Ruvel huh?

Kaito will remember this.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah..." she gave a soft smile.

"Okay... text me when you need." He smiled and waved his phone.

"Okay... let's hold off on going out for a while." She muttered.

"Can I walk you to class at least?" He gave an awkward smile.

"Yeah. That's fine."

That was it, though, there was nothing. There was no message through the day, there was nothing until the end of the day, just casual messages.

He started just casually walking her to class every day and walked her home every night. But they hadn't worked on their planets in a week. He missed it, honestly, but maybe she just didn't have time. He annoyed her the best he could to do it but no matter his attempts she just said she was busy with other things.

[Let me hang out with you!] He messaged.

[I can't tonight, Kaito-sama, I'm so sorry. :(]

[Why?]

[Family plans.]

[I just miss painting our planets together!]

[Kaito-sama...]

He paused and looked at her messages, a frown slowly coming over his face. The blue light shining on his face way past her bedtime was a little surprising, but he just wanted to be close to her... just for a little bit.

Time alone. He won't take no for an answer tomorrow. He won't.

"Suta~" He hummed to her as he went over to her, she didn't seem to register him, "hello?" he questioned her. No response, so he furrowed his brows and went behind her, trying to see what was taking her attention.

Her vision was entirely focused elsewhere, face slowly heating up as she stared at this guy. He smirked brightly, deciding to grab her side, making her squeak and turn to face him.

"Wh-what?" She questioned, he smiled at her brightly, wrapping his arm around her.

"We have to do more painting tonight!" He cheered.

"I-I can't."

"I'm not taking no for an answer." He frowned, shaking his head.

"I'm going to the ball."

"A ball?! Ain't that stuff too formal for you?"

"Well, it's not a ball, it's just a fancy thing rich people go to, its to help get funding."  
"For what?"  
"My new telescope." She smiled, before the boy from earlier walked past with a wave towards her, leaving her speechless. He frowned a bit, he should be her centre of attention right now. He was important right?! Right? She's important to him! He puts off tons of stuff just to cater to her!

"You never told me about that."

"I didn't want you to take me away from working on it... I'm sorry, Kaito-sama, but you're very distracting for me- I mean- it's a good thing... I adore you..."

"Of course I take all the attention, it's me, but I love space just as much as you, ya know!"

"I know, I'm sorry, I just..." she trailed off a bit, "I just needed some time..."

"Alright, I'll come to your ball then."

"What?" she suddenly looked very nervous, biting her inner lip, "I'm not sure that's-"

"It's the perfect time to get your confidence up!" He grinned, crossing his arms, "I won't take no for an answer."

She sighed, trying to think about the situation at hand, playing with her hair before she finally replied, "okay... I'll see if I can get you an invite."

"Hell yeah!"

"But I'm getting my dress tonight, so... I'm still busy for a while... if I have a day between, I promise we can do something," she muttered, blushing a bit.

"Can't I help you pick a dress?"  
"No, my mother would hate that."

"Okay, okay." He sighed and looked away before a loud voice boomed through the halls.

"NO CONVERCING IN THE HALLS WHILE CLASS IS IN SESSION. YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS." the black-haired man yelled, he looked towards his friend but she was long gone, he decided to not put up a fight for once and just give in for the day. Going to class.

"You guys have to meet her," Kaito said smiling as he messaged her back and forth through the class as he's been doing for the past couple of weeks. Since knowing about her telescope she's been laying down every little detail about it and it's given him the most exciting feeling. He's exclusive. No one else knows but him and her family.

"I have met her. She seems nice." Shuichi said with Kokichi hanging off his arm.

"I'm not gonna meet another lame-ass star kid." He stated.

"You take that back!" Kaito said gritting his teeth

"Jeeez you can't take a little lie," Kokichi said with a smirk as Kaito rolled his eyes. Oh, another message.

[Yes! I have to go see the new section of the museum about space!] she texted so cutely. Everything about her was just absolutely adorable. Why she had no more than 2 friends was beyond him.

"She's not gonna meet you." He said as he texted Sutā back, Kaede smiled and leaned towards him.

"Whatcha typing?"

"Nothin' much," Kaito responded.

[Hell yes! Let's GO! Next weekend? Or maybe this weekend if you're free?]

"You type with so many question marks!" Kaede said with a bit of surprise and Kaito pulled his phone closer to him.

"Oi!"

"You've been texting her all class! I had to see at least one." She teased. He frowned and put his phone away. She's probably gonna start paying attention to class again some time... he should probably do the same but he didn't want to... he just wanted to talk to her more... he's not usually like this but maybe it's just because they're in class! Yeah! That's it! He felt a buzz in his pocket. No Kaito doesn't answer it... don't... don't... you can do this... god why is he so bored- FUCK IT!

He pulled his phone out and saw ... oh it's Kokichi... [Got u binch ]

Kaito grit his teeth and put his phone away once more. He's sure Sutā has no problem paying attention instead of messaging back. She was a good girl when it came to class at least until now. The idea that he changed her hit him hard and it made him smile to himself as he doodled on his notebook instead of paying attention to what was happening in the room at all. Even though you don't need notebooks his grandmother still made him get one and this is exactly all he used it for. Little stick figure Kaito drawings. There was a little drawing of him landing on Sutā's planet with her, Shuichi, Kaede and maki all holding hands and the planet was called Kaito Momota's planet of awesome. He's not very creative but he's plenty happy with it.

"Oh whatcha up to Momota?" His teacher said as she peered over at him. Her hair was pink like bubble gum and was an odd-looking woman but very nice.

"Jus' drawin' my future accomplishments!" He said proudly.

"If he ever has any~," Kokichi said with a laugh.

"Yeah, shit for a dick over there won't get far!" Miu said with a loud laugh.

"No one's talking to you, fat ugly horse face," Kokichi responded aggressively with a finger across his face, smiling.

"H-hey you don't need to... look at me like that..." Miu responded shakily. Kaito glared and went to hit his fists together but his teacher smiled at him and gave him a salute.

"You can do it Momota! I'll be proud to say I taught you!" Her voice was so sweet and he couldn't say no to that face.

"I'll see ya there teach!" He said enthused. But then he saw Sutā out the door, he quickly stood up, saluted his teacher and ran out. Kaede and Shuichi laughed a bit and tried to cover for him. He wasn't sure why though, you can come and go as you please in that school. He tripped on his way out and threw himself into her. Sutā came tumbling down easily, Blushing hard as she did. He looked at her funny before looking back and realizing she was talking to a boy. But not just any boy. Oh no. The boy she liked. She's liked him for a while and Kaito knew this... he said he'd help get her confidence up enough to talk to him but... he's still shocked she does it.

This was Lucile Choi. He was ... Sutā never told him what his super high school level was. He stood there in his jacket and laughed at what had just happened to Sutā. Kaito laughed louder and pulled her up. She blushed harder and awkwardly swallowed her pride. So this is why... she wasn't messaging? She was talking to him? Given it's only been... maybe 10... 15 minutes since her last message. He was proud for sure but the way this guy laughed kinda bothered him.

"You okay?" Kaito said with his laugh. Sutā quickly nodded and smiled.

"Quite a fall you had there." He had lighter red hair than her, glasses...

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered. God this guys hair was like some kinda k pop star. He wore a baggy sweater... he looked to be in shape... better shape than him.

"That's good. Who's this?" Luciel asked.

His pants were baggy too. Sneakers. Was he even trying to go to school? Or did he just come here to look cool and flirt? ... well, honestly that's what Kaito was here to do himself but...

"Uh... Kaito?" She said with an eyebrow raise.

"Oh. Momota Kaito! The luminary of the stars!" He said in his usual hype fashion. Luciel laughed... well it wasn't much of a laugh, it was more like...

"Lolololol! I love space~ it's so cool to see two space people so close that they run into each other! Haha!" He said with a smile.

What was this guy?


End file.
